A Dangerous Love: Part 2
by SunRisE1
Summary: Its me again! Please read the LAST AUTHORS NOTE bfore reviewing! No Flaming. Remeber I'm new! Please R/R


**A Dangerous Love: Part 2  
  
**By: Sunrise  
  


**Authors Note: **Hi! Its me again. I just want to thank all the readers that liked my story and reviewed. Also we find out more about Malfoy, Ron the little conversation at the Leaky Cauldron and a few other things on Merideth Johnson! Enjoy!  
  
**Disclaimer:** Sadly I dont own the HP characters the Leaky Cauldron, Daily Prophet, Seamus Finnigan or Hedwig. I Only own the plot, title and Merideth Johnson.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hermione woke up feeling horrible. Her back ached, her legs were stiff and she had a head ache. She slowly got out of bed and walked to her alarm clock. When she saw what time it was her eyes nearly jumped from her head.   
  
"Merlin! I slept so long! I was supposed to be at work an hour ago!" She ran around her room picking out some robes and fixing her hair. She was hopping out the door struggling to put her other shoe on and trying to get the door locked.  
  
"Morning neighbor!" An extremly tiny woman who was very plump known as Sally Henfork stuck her head out her apartment door. "Your late getting up I see, dear. Not to worry. I'll lock that there door fo ya child go on dear your late!"   
  
Sally Henfork waddled out of her apartment in her apron and shoed Hermione away.  
  
"Thanks!" Hermione called over her shoulder. She flung her purse over her shoulder and aparated away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Harry stuck his hands in his pockets and walked down the streets of Diogon Alley. He checked his watch.  
  
"Hm..three hours till I have to meet Hermione..I'll just get some lunch for now." he said to himself. He walked into the Leaky Cauldron and sat down at a table.  
  
"Just a cornbeef sandwich." He said to Tom who was starting over his way. Tom nodded and walked back into the kitchens.  
  
Harry leaned his head on his hands and started thinking of Hermione. He realized he'd been thinking alot about her lately. Could he possibly be devoloping a thing for Hermione? Na..just a thought.  
  
When his sandwich arrived he ate it hardly knowing what he was doing. He accidently knocked over his water jug and smiled to himself as he picked it up. He really was developing a thing for Hermione.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sally Henfork opened the door to Hermione's apartment slowly. She stuck her head in and peered around. Nothing but an ugly cat seemed to be alive in there. She switched on the light and began looking around.  
  
When she reached Hermione's room she found what she was looking for. A box of her old school things. Sally slowly picked up the box and setteled it down on Hermione's bed. She began taking out books and pieces of parchment  
  
Sally check her wrist watch which looked as if it were going to snap on her fat wrist. Her gray hair fell into her face as she walked over to the fireplace that stood before the bed. Sally took her wand out from her apron and pointed it at the fireplace. It suddenly turned into a roaring fire.  
  
"Sally?" A voice called from the fireplace. Sally smiled.   
  
"Yes?" She knew who it was and what he wanted. "I told her I was to lock her door. Seemed in a rush to get out to work. The sleeping spell worked well." Sally replied.  
  
"Good. Find out the information on Potter. Anything that Crabbe and Goyle couldn't find when they snooped around her dormitory at night. That sort of stuff. Diaries, notes. Look until you find something useful." The voice said that came from the fireplace.  
  
Sally smiled again. Her gray hair fell into her face from out of her tight bun. Her wrinkles showed themselves even more in her smile.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, you know i'm a faithful servant and I know what to look for. Master has told me what he wants. I should have been made his right hand. Yet you were. You foolish little boy. Master needed a man. He should have chosen my brother. If not myself." Sally said.   
  
"I know what your capable of. Go on and report back to us by midnight tonight." Malfoy said.  
  
Sally nodded.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When Hermione got to her office she had at least fifty post-its all on tiny little convienant spaces on her desk. Probably from Merideth.  
  
Hermione sat down in her arm chair and looked at the story she had to write.  
  
_Ron Weasly. Taken hostage by a group of mad Death Eaters. _  
  
Of course she would gladly give the story to another reporter for the _Daily Prophet_ to write but she felt as her duty to Ron she should take the story.  
  
A dull knock on her door once again disturbed her thoughts.  
  
"Come in." She said lazily. Merideth Johnson walked in with a smile on her face. Her ruby red lipstick shiny, her eye shadow sparkling. How can anyone dress like this when somthing os tragic has happened.  
  
Altough this wasn't important to Merideth. Her money was.  
  
"Ms. Granger, I think we need to have a little chit-chat." Merideth said. She was from America and had a brooklyn accent which annoyed Hermione to the core.  
  
"About?" Hermione said slowly resting her arms on her desk.  
  
"Your little friend Ryan Wosly of course!" She sad smaking her gums. Hermione looked annoyed.  
  
"its RON WEASLY!" She said through gritted teeth. Merideth waved her hand as if she couldn't care less.  
  
"Right whatever. Well anyways I have to tell you from a twenty-one year old to a twenty-one year old I have to say I had a friend like Ron Wosly or whatever. He was taken by you-know-who when I was in my last year at American Witch and Wizardry school. He wasn't killed but forced to be a death eater. He was a strong guy and he didn't turn over to them. Wanna know what he did?" (Hermione nodded.) "He dueled You-Know-Whos most precious Death Eater.. He won. You-Know-Who was so pissed he went of into hiding again and now his Death Eaters need someone to toy with. Your friend Ryan Wosly."  
  
"RON WEASLY!" Hermione almost screamed. Merideth didn't show an expression. She just looked at Hermione then finally put a hand on Hermiones hand.  
  
"He'll win too." She said. With that she got up and walked out of Hermiones office.  
  
Hermione feeling only a knot better looked at her wrist watch.  
  
"2:30. Better get going." She said. She picked up her cloak and apparated to the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry had stayed in the Leaky Cauldron since noon. He was thinking about Hermione. He really should have been wondering about poor Ron but right now Hermione seemed to be all that mattered.  
  
'Hi ya Harry." Harry looked up to see Hermione who had sat down across from him. Harry smiled.  
  
"Hi Herm. Just thinking about Ron." Harry lied. He wasn't about to say something like: 'Hi Herm, just thinking about how nice your body was devolping!' He mentally laughed at hi own joke.  
  
"What may I get for you today Ms. Granger? Ah let me guess a black coffee like yesterday?" Tom said with his notepad and wand out.  
  
"Na Yesterday I was in a sour mood. A coffee with sugar and milk please." She said. Maybe Merideth had put a cheering charm on her. Or maybe it was because she had seen Harry again."  
  
"Right 'choo are!" Tom said. He whipped up her coffee and she took a cautious sip from it.  
  
" I talked to Seamus yesterday." She said licking of the excess coffee from her lips.  
  
"What did he have to say?" Harry asked thoughtfully.  
  
"Oh we were talking as if Ron was dead! I felt horrible after it. And apparently so did Seamus; but it was good seeing him again!" She said.  
  
"Thats good. Listen Herm, remeber in my letter I said I had dream about Ron and Malfoy?" Harry asked sitting up a bit. He couldn't help noticing she looked very nice.  
  
"Ah yes! I remember now." Hermione replied. Personally she didn't feel that great talking about Harry's dream. Normally they were about what was happening that second.  
  
"Well Ron was hit with a truth spell and well they took Ron to gte to me. They'll think Voldemort will kill me." Harry said. Hermione winced at the name but didn't say anything.  
  
"Thats not good.." Hermione said. "They're not going to kill Ron just make him spill his secrets. Where Snuffles is, who he lo-" Hermione stoped. She didn't want to say anything more.  
  
"True.. true.." Harry said trying to look as if he were pondering the idea.  
  
"Hey how long are you staying here?" Hermione asked. Harry shrugged.  
  
"Seasons over." He said. Hermione smiled.  
  
"Wanna stay with me? I have an extra room?" Hermione asked. She felt they should stick together. It would be like old times.  
  
"Sure?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sally continued to look through the boxes of Hermione's school things. So far she found 6 diaries, 376 notes, 87 used quills 9 empty bags of Bertie Botts Every Flavored Beans and 46 text books. Things weren't going to well for the Dark side.  
  
"Doesn't she have anything that would lead to Harry? Rons not helping much." Sally said. Then she found it. A photo album with an attaching diary. She opened the pages and read aloud:  
  
"Sirus is back in hiding. Hes in East Africa. Ever since we found out he was Harry's Godfather he's been important to us. We must make sure know one knows where he is. We call him Snuffles if were in public and no one besides Hary, Ron , Dumbledore and myself knows where he is. I'm graduating from hogwarts today. I'll miss the school. Sirius reckons know one will find him in East Africa so he has considered living there!" Sally read from the diary. She found a picture of Sirius Black in there also.   
  
"This is what I need!" She stuck the diary page and picture in her apron and cleaned up the mess she had made with her wand. She started hearing voices coming down the hallway so she apprated back into her apartment.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"This is the place!" Hermione said. "Please don't mind the mess! I slept in this morning and had no time to clean!" She said. She opened the door to her apartment. Harry was shocked to see how clean it was. The only thing out of place was a pepsi can on the counter.  
  
"Yep! This is a real pig sty!" He said. Hermione quickly turned up the picture of the trio in Hogsmeade so Harry would know she hadn't forgotten about her friends.  
  
" This is where your going to sleep. She pointed to a room next to her own possiibly. Harry walked in and put his things down. He heard a scream from Hermione.  
  
"Whats wrong?" He ran into Hermiones room. Her fire was on and her closet door looked as if somone hand opened it to get somethings from her closet!  
  
"Don't worry! Herm, it was probably....Crookshanks! Trying to get into your closet!" Harry said. Hermione nodded trying to convince herself.  
  
"Lay down. Go to sleep! I'll fix this mess!" Harry said. He put the boxes neatly on top of each other as   
  
"Harry its only seven o'clock! I'm not going to bed now!" She said. Harry smiled. he forgot how she was. And how he loved it.  
  
"Fine go and watch t.v. then! I'll come in when I'm done and watch it with you ok?" He said smiling. Hermione tried to smile. How can he get so cute? No wait! This is no time to think about how hott he is! Her closet had been raided and Rons gone.  
  
She walked into her leaving room and sat in an armchair. A while later Harry came in and sat on the couch.  
  
"Wanna see the game?" He asked. Hermione nodded. It had been a while since she had seen him fly. It might be relaxing to watch the players zoom around in the clouds.  
  
Soon enough she fell asleep and Harry carried her back into her room before going into his own  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**Authors note: **I know a little trouble with the timing. Also Puntuation, Grammer all those kinda errors. it may be too short, to sappy, to boring, stuff like that but hey! you dont have to tell me because I already know! That means NO FLAMING!  



End file.
